victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crazy Ponnie/@comment-4818278-20120610170658
I feel like Dan really dropped the ball when it came to writing this episode. The idea of a student being kicked out of Hollywod Arts simply for making room for Tori would have been really interesting. The Spring Showcase wasn't a an invitation for anyone to try out to go to the school. It was more of a talent show to showcase all the various students and what they have been working on while they were there. If Ponnie really had been kicked out unfairly like that, it would have made for an interesting and probably well written episode. But as usual, Dan sticks his "Well she's crazy, that's why" writing habits. Really could have been much better. It would have shown that sometimes, Tori being the center of attention is sometimes a detriment to others, sometimes people who don't even deserve it. As for Trina, it has become blatently apparent that she has become a "Drive-By Character". Tori or someone else will establish her plot, she'll do exactly what it is they said, usually in one line, then leave and won't be seen for another 10 mins or so. At this point, Dan might as well write her out of the show if this is what she has succummed to. Just saying one line, then leaving. As for Tori, I didn't completely hate her this episode. Her meltdown was pretty well done and it shows Victoria has some acting chops. Now if only they could stop trying to have her sing in every episode. Jennette as Ponnie doesn't work for me. it's mostly due to the ffact that Jennette very much played the role as she would Sam, and because of that, I felt like I was watching Sam mess with Tori instead of Ponnie. I feel like a different actor, one we aren't so familiar with, would have been a better choice. Although, since Dan like to bleed his shows and characters together, it couldn't be helped. Jennette just doesn't have the range to play anyone other than Sam at this point. Her mannerisms, speaking voice, everything sort of bleeds back into her Sam character. Jokes were well timed and well thought. Deliveries were spot on and I generally got a laugh out of them. Like how everyone kept getting Ponnie's name wrong, mistaking it for Bonnie, or Jade's "Was her hair Plonde or Prunette?" line. Tori bringing up "The kids who just sit in the back and react" point, and Cat and Jade's reaction to Ponnie's Tori doll were spot on too. Very funny jokes. And I guess its just me, or is Dan really stepping the line with Tori's Mom? When she was first introduced, she was a loving caring parent that had issues with Trina like anyone else. But recently this season, she has slowly become a horrible parent. Like in "Drving Tori Crazy", she makes breakfast for herself, asks Tori if she wants any, then tells her to make it herself. Not made better by the fact that throughout the episode, she had been nonchalantly shruging off Tori's problems, only thinking about herself. As a mother, she could at least have the decency to comfort her child. Also in this episode that same nonchalant attitude she takes toward Tori has been shown. Tori legitmately feels like she is losing her mind, and she couldn't care less. Now she has been actively flirting with another man while she is married and has a family with him. As usual, Dan plays it up for laughs, but to anyone who actually thought about it, Tori's mom may very well be cheating on her husband. Cat and Jade's plot had me in stiches from the beginning. Although it pains me to see the beautiful Liz Gillies like that, it was just too hilarious to not laugh at it. Handcuffing Jade too the table was absolute gold too. Although Jade cutting off Cat's hair was a bit excessive. Cat didn't actively try to wax off Jade's eyebrows, it was an accident. All in all, it was on okay episode. Like most of the others from Season 3, only certain plots were actually funny, while the episode as a whole wasn't. As far as writing goes, it could have been a lot better. A huge missed opportunity when it comes to the main plot, but most of the jokes were spot on. I quite honestly didn't have Tori as much as I usually do in this one. A total miscasting of Ponnie with Jennette. And although I didn't mention it before, the guys in this episode really didn't do anything. Andre, Beck, and Robbie were very much background characters. A very average episode.